


The Multitude of the Stars

by paragades (orphan_account)



Series: Ad astra per aspera [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/paragades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus' father and Solana get to meet their new family member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Multitude of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is a sequel to Home Is where the Heart Is, but can definitely be read as a standalone.

Shepard groaned. "Garrus, you know I fought a Reaper on foot, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I was there," he said, mandibles flared in amusement.  
  
She eyed the tray of food he had come in with just moments ago suspiciously. "So is it that you think I can't make my own breakfast after popping out your son, or is it something else?"  
  
"Wouldn't exactly call it 'popping out'", Garrus muttered under his breath.  
  
"Stay focused, big guy."  
  
"I finally told Sol. Turns out she, uh, told dad." He scratched his brow plate with one finger. "They want to visit."  
  
"So? This is what we wanted, remember? You were worried about having to convince your father."  
  
"It's not that," Garrus said, and now she definitely heard the nervousness in his subvocals. "They are arriving today."   
  
Shepard narrowed her eyes. "You're kidding."  
  
"That hurts my feelings," he retorted dryly. "Do I look like I am?"  
  
She made a frustrated noise, one he recognized from all the times she tried to lure him away from calibrating that damn gun. "We aren't prepared."  
  
Garrus laughed, a little too uneasy for her liking. "You sound like we're going into a battle. It's just my family."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Maybe if she hadn't gotten so good at reading Garrus' body language, he could have fooled her with his calm demeanor. But as it was, she knew he must have been just as nervous as she was. Their plan, after all, had always been to welcome Garrus' father and sister with a fine dinner where they could get to know Shepard better before meeting their son.   
  
What the hell was she supposed to say now?  _Hi, so I know you had to learn it from your daughter because your son couldn't figure out how to tell you, and this might sound crazy considering I'm human and all, but through some kind of space magic and with the help of a former human terrorist group officer I had your son's turian baby_? Shepard shook her head.  
  
Garrus had offered his sister to pick them up, but Solana had told him to stop being ridiculous. Their son was happily napping, and Shepard was relieved; it meant that he'd be less likely to be fussy later. There weren't as many differences between turian and human babies as one would think.  
  
She was about to ask Garrus if he was sure he got the date right when the doorbell rang. They looked at each other for a few moments, almost comically, before he walked over to the intercom and let them up.   
  
_You can do this. Easy as pie. You charmed dozens of people before, so you can damn well charm your father-in-law._  
  
Shepard was still lost in her thoughts when she heard Garrus welcoming his family, and quickly followed his example. Both he and his sister took after their father, she found, Garrus maybe even more so than Solana.   
  
"Commander Shepard," Garrus' father said as they shook hands. "Ataxos Vakarian."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, sir."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine," he replied smoothly before turning towards Solana. "This is my daughter Solana."  
  
After their introduction, Garrus led them to the sofas. He waited until they were all sitting before he asked what they wanted to drink, ignoring Shepard's pleading look that told him to not leave her alone with his family.  
  
"I am glad to hear that the relationship between humans and turians has improved so vastly," Ataxos said. She could swear that she heard the undercurrent of amusement; next to him, Solana's mandibles flared into a grin. Shepard inclined her head and almost sighed in relief when Garrus returned with their drinks. He sat down next to her, closer than she would have expected, and touched his thigh to hers.  
  
"How is the situation on Palaven, sir?"  
  
"Steadily improving. We are still picking up the pieces, but that was to be expected. Primarch Victus speaks highly of you."  
  
"As I do of him." Nothing like post-war talk with your father in law. "But I dare say you did not come here to talk about politics." At that she heard Solana chuckle. Garrus shot his sister an amused glance.

"Indeed. I was confused to hear my daughter tell me that Garrus is now a father... and that you are the mother," Ataxos said.  
  
"This is why I never tell Sol anything," Garrus muttered under his breath.  
  
Solana huffed. "You should be so lucky."   
  
"I understand your confusion." Shepard sighed. "Since I have been resurrected, my body has not been the same. Adjustments have been made to benefit our intentions. I'm afraid the matter is far too complicated to go into detail, and frankly, I am no expert."  _Should've just patched Miranda through._  
  
There was a moment of silence, and then Garrus' father said, "Very well."  
  
"Sol is bursting with curiosity. You should go get him." Garrus grinned, and she could tell that despite being nervous, he looked forward to his family meeting their son.  
  
"On it, Vakarian." From the corner of her eyes she saw Ataxos looking at her and desperately tried not to blush while coughing, "Garrus."  
  
When she entered the room, their son was still lying in his cot, sleeping peacefully. "Sorry to wake you, but there are people who would like to meet you," she whispered affectionately. She scooped him up and few moments later he stirred and nestled against her chest. The warmth that spread through her while she marveled at her son had nothing to do with his temperature.  
  
"He's just woken up," she said when she had made her way back to Garrus and his family, feeling their eyes on her. Her throat tightened when she saw the look of pure affection Garrus gave both her and their son, and she had to take a deep breath to ground herself. Some things you never get used to, and in this case it was a good thing.  
  
"What's his name?" Solana asked with a fascinated look on her face.  
  
"Aephellix." He had started to click his mandibles, and Shepard rocked him gently. "I'm sure your aunt would like to feed you, kiddo."  
  
Garrus' father stood up now, too, and stepped closer to her, his gaze intently on the baby in her arm. After all these years she still wasn't a pro at reading turians, but she could still see the warmth in his eyes. One talon was softly stroking their son's crest, and he let out a pleased chirp.  
  
Solana made a sound that was, Shepard assumed, close to a human squeal. "Spirits, he is so cute. How can he look like you," she turned to Garrus, "and be cute?"  
  
She snickered. "Garrus is adorable."  
  
Garrus groaned.  
  
This time she definitely recognized the look on Ataxos' face; he was smiling, still looking down on their son. Then he turned around and put his hand on Garrus' shoulder. "You did good, son." He cleared his throat. "Your mother would be proud."   
  
Shepard swallowed hard. She could only imagine what this meant to Garrus, and looked away, feeling strangely like a voyeur. Aephellix was starting to wiggle around in her arms, and she laughed. "You that hungry, huh?"   
  
Solana, standing close to her, looked a little sheepish. "Can I hold him?"   
  
She carefully handed Aephellix over to her, making sure Solana had a secure grip before letting go. "You can feed him, too," Shepard said, although she wasn't sure if Solana heard her, considering the way she was cooing at their son.   
  
"I'll get the paste," Garrus said. After the exchange with his father, he had stood next to her, and now he touched his warm hand to her back tenderly before heading to the kitchen.  
  
"Is this what you dreamed of?" she heard his father's voice next to her.  
  
"I have learned that people like me are not in a place to dream. But this is more than I could ever have wished for."  
  
Shepard looked over to Garrus, who had returned, and his sister, both of them looking down on their son in a blatant display of affection. Aephellix had gripped Garrus finger and happily pulled at it. "I love them. I have loved your son for a long time," she said bluntly. "And with all due respect, sir, no one can change that."  
  
Ataxos regarded her quietly for a moment. "And no one will. I have never seen him so happy. I think it would only be appropriate to welcome you to the family, Commander Shepard."  
  
"Jane," she smiled.  
  
"Jane."


End file.
